Dirty Little Secret
by Kat Loussier
Summary: [Lusch LukexAsch, Yaoi, Fluff] Luke's seperated from the group, Asch saves him before hypothermia claims his life. The resulting incidents send them into a secret relationship where even they don't know the results... Oneshot


**A/N:** w00t. Let's see... today we have a LukeAsch one-shot! I'm just full of surprises, aren't I? Anyways, this isn't intense slash. No lemon or something, it's not hardcore slash. But anyways, it's my second attempt at slash, you can find the original one-shot and my other, more... _intimate_ one on my Live Journal, check my profile for the link. (I'll put it up the moment I finish publishing this) Whoohoo for Lusch!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Aren't making any profit.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

The snow swirled around outside the cave entrance. Luke watching the snow fall with a dejected expression. He huddled closer into the blanket that he had with him. Still, it couldn't completely keep the cold from biting into his already numbing skin.

His cheeks were flushed and eyes hooded. Shivers shot through him at irregular intervals. Luke's nose was running, but his mind was already vanishing quickly.

Fading in and out of awareness, his thoughts lingered on a single person.

"Damn! What are you doing out by the entrance?!" He felt someone wipe his nose with a cloth and then strong arms picking him up and carrying him further into the cave.

He could just make out a fire in the center of the cavern, which they'd just entered. The person carried him in and settled him down on the ground near the fire.

"Come on Luke!" the person urged, they shook him vigorously, bringing him back to himself slightly.

"A-Asch...?" he shivered again, rubbing his arms to restore the cirrculation.

"How do you feel?" Asch asked. Luke could hear the underlying concern in his voice.

"... cold..." Yep, Luke had a plan. An _evil_ one. Asch was eyeing the the color in his cheeks, there was a strange gleam in his eye. It seemed almost... possessive. "Wha-what is it Asch?" he shivered and hid his face in his blanket.

Asch reached over, a small smile playing across his lips, "Don't." He tugged it back down, "You look cute when you blush."

Blushing even more, Luke looked at Asch, a little confused. Then he rallied himself, "Oh yeah? That your turn on?"

Asch turned bright red, and stuttered, "Uh... I..."

Smiling brightly, Luke responded with, "Oh? Then what?"

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Asch's response came quietly, "Ah, I'll tell you another time, okay?"

Luke smiled, he'd weasal it out of Asch another time. Instead, he responded, "Wanna know something?"

"You're teasing me now, aren't you?" Asch cocked an eyebrow, grinning.

Smirk, "Uh huh."

"So what is it?"

"Oh... just how adorable you are when you smile..."

A devilish smirk replaced the amused grin, "Oh really?" In a flurry of motion, Luke found himself pinned to the ground under Asch, who flashed him a cocky, arrogant smirk. Damn he looked sexy, "Care to rephrase that?"

"Does drop-dead sexy count?"

Asch touched his forehead to Luke's, "Yep. Looks like you get a present."

"Oh? Am I going to enjoy this present?"

"Mmm... I hope so..."

Their faces were so close. Asch closed that distance in a flash.

Luke had heard people talk about their first kiss before; he'd mostly heard about it from the maids. Although, he'd always imagined it with a woman.

This put all those descriptions to shame.

It was passionate, tender, and fierce. Asch nibbled on Luke's bottom lip, a silent request for entrance, which was readily granted.

The moment his lips parted, Asch thrust his tongue in, exploring and mapping that cavern that was Luke's mouth. Luke responded with fervor, and quickly they were engaged in a fight for dominence.

By the time they parted for air, both had a bright pinge to their cheeks, and were breathing heavily.

First to respond was Luke, "... wow..."

"You like?"

"Very much. It certainly warmed me up."

Asch allowed Luke to sit up. The pair snuggled up, Luke leaned his head back onto Asch's chest, listening to the beat of his heart, "Hey Asch?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Promise that you'll come back to see me."

Asch kissed the top of his head, "Always."

Gently smiling, Luke murmured, "You'll always have a home with me."

"You know something Luke? We forgot about Tear and Natalia."

"Oh yeah... I wonder how they'll take the news..."

Asch pondered that for a few moments, then came his slow reply, "We won't tell them. There are no guarantees in this world, we don't know whether or not we'll survive long enough. You might not survive the final confrontation against Van. We'll keep this between us. It'll be our little secret."

"Our dirty little secret."

FIN.

* * *

Well there you have it. My first Tales of the Abyss story, and it's slash! Love Lusch it's awesome! They look so cute together... don't ask me where the idea for this one came from; ask the evil plot bunnies who live in my closet...

Thanks for reading and please review!

Signing off!

Katalyn


End file.
